Antagonist
by ArcanineOod
Summary: A familiar, wealthy antagonist reflects on his success and his former relationship outside a familiar house. I can't write summaries. DiamondShippy.


**A/N: After re-reading some of my earlier pokemon fanfiction, I've noticed that it's really bad (A Great Sendoff, anyone?). So I've been on the fence about uploading new stuff.  
Here's a bit of odd (probably OOC) diamondshipping, but maybe not in the way you might expect. It's more hints than anything real.**

* * *

All is quiet and still.  
In these last smooth soft moments of grey,  
just before the dawn.

Listen, and you can hear it.  
The gentle hum of the engine.  
_V12_ engine.  
453 bhp.  
This, my friends, is the engine of a Rolls-Royce Phantom.

The driver of this shiny black vehicle.  
No-one important - just the chauffeur.

It's the passenger, hidden by the black tinted windows, who is our main focus.  
The most important.  
The antagonist.  
The man who everyone loves to hate.  
Who one girl used to love.  
That girl, so young, so innocent.  
Unaware of the danger that came with associating with men such as this.  
The first in a long line of people he would later hurt.

He sits, silently surveying the small town through which he is being driven like a cat surveys its prey before the kill.  
His eyes narrow at the sight of a dainty house surrounded by a seemingly well looked after garden.  
The corners of the man's mouth curve up slightly; it's been a while, but not much has changed.  
The man orders the driver to stop the car.  
He views the house from his seat.  
The curtains of the house are drawn, but the shadow of the figures inside dance in the light.

The passenger contemplates making himself known to the woman who lives there.  
How would she react?  
What would she say?  
What might she do?  
Would she... welcome him?  
Or slam the door in his face?

Most likely she wouldn't remember him.  
Or would she?  
Remember, perhaps. Recognize? That's a different thing altogether.  
He had changed quite a bit since they had gone their separate ways.  
He was... different.  
In looks, perhaps, but not in the way he thought.  
Or felt.

He was still the head of a team of rouges.  
Still a jerk.  
Still a megalomaniac.

Still angry that this... this female... thought him unworthy of her.  
He was the head of a worldwide organization.  
He captured the elusive Mewtwo, if only for a while.  
People respected him, feared him, even!  
And she?  
Did anyone even know her name?  
She had no family, nothing to keep her happy.  
Yet she hadn't come sniveling back to him.  
She remained alone.

The sound of voices, those of teenagers of various ages, snap him out of his thoughts.  
Two boys and a girl.  
A Pikachu.  
A Togepi.

They approach the house, tired looking but their faces still joyful.  
The man's eyes narrow.  
What are these children doing at her house?  
Are they thieves, vandals?  
The man prepares to get out of the car, but the younger boy shouts something that makes his blood run cold.

"Mom, I'm home! Misty and Brock are here too!"

Mom?  
She was a... mother?

The woman in question opens the door.  
Short, brown ponytail.  
Pink blouse, with a yellow undertop.  
Blue skirt, reaching just above the knee.  
White shoes.  
Pretty face.

That was her alright.

"Oh, Ash! I missed you so much! I'll be in in just a minute!"

The woman goes out into the garden. Sits on a small wooden bench.

"I wonder... if Ash's father could see him now"  
A tear rolls down her face.  
"If I had found out about my pregnancy sooner... would he have left Team Rocket?"

The man in the car suddenly shouts.  
"What!?"

The woman immediately jumps to her feet.  
"Wh-who's there?"

The man in the car mentally curses himself for letting her hear him, but takes a deep breath and gets out of the car.  
The woman takes a deep breath.

The man approaches. Slowly.  
The woman also begins to close the distance between them.

"Gio"  
"Good Morning, Delia."

* * *

**A/N: And that's all, folks!  
Please review!  
Gimme a heads up if you want a sequel, mmmkay?  
I did it all in the present tense to make it more... Dramatic? Suspenseful? Did it work? Does the story make sense? Is anyone actually reading this? (I always read the notes, but I'm weird)  
Please tell me whether it was good or not! I handed in my first ever piece of English coursework a few weeks ago, and frankly, I think it's awesome. However, I may be slightly biased... :D If you do want this storyline continued, do you want it as a sequel or a new chapter?**

**The first few lines were taken from the play 'The Last Resort'**

****

Don't say anything about Giovanni mentioning Mewtwo when he's supposed to have forgotten it. Suspend disbelief, please! ^_^

Thank you very much for reading!  
ArcanineOod xX


End file.
